O Ciumento
by Mra Ichinose
Summary: Eu não sou ciumento. Tenho incapacidade de sentir isso, meu cérebro simplesmente não consegue assimilar esse tipo de sentimento. Epa! Espere um pouco... - Dobe! Para de olhar a Sakura ou eu vou te socar! Ora, Seu... Como eu ia dizendo, eu não sou ciumento.


**Notas da Autora:**

**Ficwriter**:Kiki Ichinose ~ Harley Quinn

**Fanfiction**:O Ciumento

**Disclaimer:**O cenário e os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo é meu. Não copie, crie.

**Avisos**:Linguagem imprópria; humor negro. Tenha uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo Único: O Ciumento**

"_Ciúme é a reação complexa a uma ameaça perceptível a uma relação valiosa" –_Ayala Pines_._

Ciúme é uma reação... Até que essa frase é interessante. Mas espera um pouco! Está falando de mim? Obviamente isso aqui não tem nada a ver comigo. Tenha dó! Sou o exemplo vivo qualquer ser humano que não tem quaisquer sentimentos. O prospecto perfeito de um homem que não se abala por gestos doces. Um ser humano implacável que não se demonstra vulnerável às lágrimas ou súplicas. Sou Uchiha Sasuke, um serzinho lúgubre criado para odiar e ser odiado.

A hipótese de que eu poderia sentir ciúmes ou qualquer coisa parecida por alguém é simplesmente impensável. Nunca eu perderia meu precioso tempo pensando em como a Sakura sorri para aquele _dobe_e não para mim. Nunca. Aliás, quem falou em Sakura? Ah! Fui eu mesmo, mas não pense nenhuma bobagem, só a citei porque a mesma está caminhando logo a minha frente.

Ela sorri como uma criança que vê um doce para o Dobe. E eu? Humpf! Ignorado completamente e enojado pela alegria que eles emanavam pelo simples fato de estarmos na praia. Um passeio que eu pretendia faltar, mas por motivos pessoais resolvi vir. Claro que não foi pela Sakura dizer que viria sozinha com o Dobe caso eu não viesse. Claro que não. Só não entendo porque logo a praia para um passeio de domingo. É só água salgada! Não existe coisa mais chata!

– Sakura-chan, vamos nadar? – A voz estridente do dobe alcançou meus ouvidos. Ele sequer esperou a Sakura responder, foi logo puxando ela para dentro do mar. Oras o que ele pensa que está fazendo? Atrevido!

Ei! Aquele biquíni não está meio indecente, não? Mas sabe que ficou bem nela? Epa! Parou, parou, parou... Quero deixar claro que eu não estava fazendo uma análise complexa e meticulosa de como o biquíni rosa que ela usa combina com as curvas que em todas às vezes estão mais chamativas. É claro que eu nunca pensei isso. Humpf! Por Deus, sou um Uchiha. Não perco tempo com isso.

No mar calmo os dois se divertiam. E eu sentado na areia, vendo **o mar**, não estava nem um pouco interessado em onde a mão boba do dobe poderia tocar na Sakura. Eu, um ninja sério e respeitado nunca faria tal coisa. Espere! Como ele ousa tocar a cintura dela? Que absurdo! No treino de kunais vai ter troco, vou usar um alvo loiro vivo. Não que eu esteja sentindo ciúmes ou algo parecido, estou apenas cuidando da minha companheira de equipe que é inocente e não sabe das malvadezas do mundo. Não tenho nenhum interessa especial pela Sakura. Nenhum.

– Teme! Entra logo no mar! – Gritou o Dobe tarado, balançando a mesma mão boba para mim. Ah! Que vontade de quebrar cada osso daquela mão. Até sorri com o pensamento.

– Não quero. – Respondi, e não queria mesmo. Estou confortavelmente bem aqui onde estou.

– Sasuke-kun, venha! – Disse Sakura, saindo do mar, andando até mim e me puxando pela mão. Forte como é, colocou-me sobre os pés com facilidade. Fiquei parado por um tempo, decidindo internamente se iria ou não entrar naquela maldita água. Resolvi ir, claro que isso não tem relação alguma com querer vigiar as ações do Naruto mais de perto.

Na água, eu estava com os braços cruzados. Nadar? Não gosto. Mergulhar? Não gosto. Brincar? Não gosto. Bater no Naruto que está tentando desamarrar a parte de cima do biquíni da Sakura sem que ela veja? Vou matá-lo. Tardiamente soquei o imbecil, o delito já havia sido cometido, o biquíni foi desamarrado e a parte de cima caiu.

Ela gritou, e abaixou-se na água, escondendo-se. A Haruno estava tão vermelha, tão envergonhada que me passou a impressão que queria ser levada por uma corrente marítima com o destino ao Pólo Sul. Não sei por que tanta vergonha, covenhamos que a Sakura nem tem muito o que mostrar mesmo na parte de cima. Antes, porém, quero deixar claro que nunca fiquei reparando nas medidas da Sakura. Falo a verdade!

– Essa doeu, _Teme_! – Disse o _Dobe_, ao ressurgir à superfície. Deveria ter usado um golpe mais forte, assim esse _baka_ teria vazado do outro lado do mundo. – Sakura-chan, _gomene_. Toma seu biquíni.

– Eu vou te matar, Naruto! – Ela pegou o biquíni, e ainda com o corpo ocultado pela água o vestiu. Levantou-se, vestida. Sorri em satisfação, já imaginava o estrago que ela faria no rosto do _Dobe_, eu mesmo não queria estar na pele dele. – Não faça isso novamente.

O que? Se eu não fosse eu, meu queixo teria caído. Ela só ia dar uma advertência? Essa não é a Sakura que eu conheço, porque a minha Sakura... Quero dizer, a Sakura que conheço teria feito uma carnificina do dobe. Argh! As coisas nunca saem do jeito que eu quero. Arrancar dois litros de sangue do D_obe_não faria mal nenhum. Para mim, lógico.

– S-sakura-chan? – Chamou o Do_be_, foi ignorado. Pelo jeito o próprio baka se surpreendeu com a reação dela. Cadê aquela Sakura feroz e sanguinária? – Não fica com raiva. Eu só queria fazer um agrado ao _Teme_, todo mundo sabe que ele sempre quis ver.

Eu sou tão transparente assim? Cof! Quero dizer, de onde esse filho da mãe tirou tamanha bobagem? Calúnia! Difamação! Quanta falta de respeito com um honorável membro Uchiha como eu.

No fim das contas, ela ficou vermelha, eu também. Mas de raiva! Tive que me contentar em chacinar o que restou do _dobe_, sim, porque eu fiquei com apenas os restos. A Sakura explodiu de raiva e bateu nele até cansar-se. Era isso que eu queria ver!

– Sasuke-kun, vamos embora! – Ela disse, irritada. Eu não entendi o porquê de tanta raiva. Ora, eu quem deveria estar irritado! Obviamente, isso não tem absolutamente nada a ver com o _Dobe_ter revelado alguma espécie de desejo pervertido meu. Nada mesmo. Juro.

A Sakura amarrou a canga na cintura e colocou chapéu de palha na cabeça. Andava em silêncio ao meu lado. Percebi que ela evitava olhar para mim, e se o fazia, corava. Não acredito que ela está levando em conta o que o Dobe falou. Está na cara que eu nunca imaginei tal coisa. E no fim das contas ela se escondeu tão rápido que eu nem pude ver muita coisa...

Nas ruas de Konoha, éramos focalizados. Principalmente o público masculino que insistia em comer a Sakura com os olhos. E eu achando que era popular com as mulheres... Um idiota ou outro assoviava para ela, uns mais ousados faziam gracejos. Eles não estavam me vendo ali não? Ah, mas quer saber? Eu nem ligo! Estava completamente alheio às cantadas que a Sakura recebia.

– Verme, será que dá para parar de olhar? Ela não é vitrine. – Falei para um cara que desistiu de trabalhar para olhar as pernas da Sakura. Não dá pra suportar a quantidade de pervertido nessa vila. Konoha está perdida! Per-di-da. Ainda bem que tem caras bons e honestos como eu morando aqui.

O resto? São um bando de idiotas! Todos encantados com a beleza dela, menos eu, logicamente. Nem reparei que a Sakura tem uma pintinha no bumbum, mal olhei para a cintura fina de 62 centímetros, não liguei para o busto de 80 centímetros. Estava completamente, inteiramente e ininterruptamente alheio a mulher ao meu lado.

– Sasuke-kun, chegamos. – Ela anunciou, ao ficarmos frente à casa dela.

– Hum. – Murmurei. Que foi? Não sou obrigado a falar nada. Hunf!

– _Sayonara_, Sasuke-kun. – Acenei com a cabeça, isso poupa saliva. Por isso eu prefiro o silêncio, seria bom se minha futura esposa fosse tão quieta como eu. Não que eu esteja querendo que a Sakura seja antissocial também... Quer dizer, não que eu queria me casar com a Sakura. Melhor que isso, não estou dizendo que algum dia, remotamente, eu já tenha decidido me casar.

Virei às costas, e a menos de um metro de caminho andado em direção ao distrito Uchiha, ouço a voz da lombriga-branca, dizendo algo como 'Oi, feiosa'. As pessoas dizem que temos semelhanças. Pelo amor de Deus! Só um cego me acharia parecido com aquele projeto de gente, de nome Sai. Argh!

Voltando ao foco do assunto, a lombriga saiu de dentro da casa da Sakura, sorrindo falsamente como só ele consegue e a abraçou. Minha expressão foi de desagrado. Não pelo abraço, mas... Droga! Nem sei por quê. Afinal, o que eu ainda estou fazendo parado no meio da rua?

– Feiosa, eu li num livro que sempre devemos visitar os amigos. – Ele ainda estava com o sorrido medíocre. - Por isso vim até aqui te ver.

– Que ótimo! Vamos entrar. – Ela desvencilhou-se do abraço dele com um sorriso, e entraram na casa.

Ouvi dizer que a minha futura _okaa-san_... Cof, cof! Acho que peguei uma gripe. Como eu ia dizendo, ouvi dizer que a mãe da Sakura ama essa lombriga e me detesta. O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Não que a opinião da mãe de uma irritante como a Sakura tenha qualquer influência sobre mim, mas agora que voltei para essa maldita vila eu não gosto de pensar que acham um esquisito como o Sai é melhor do que eu. Hunf!

Depois de um tempo percebi que estava parado no meio da rua ainda. Então decidi: Vou proteger a honra da Sakura! Sim, estou preocupado apenas com a honra dela. Não tem nada haver com estar enciumado. Assim, preocupado em defendê-la contra possíveis ataques pervertidos da lombriga, toquei a campainha de sua casa. Quando pensei em desistir e ir embora, a mãe da Sakura abre a porta e me olha feio. Típico.

– O que você quer? – Disse ela, só não odeio essa velha com o mais profundo da minha alma porque sei que foi ela quem deu a luz à Sakura, se não... Cof, cof... Não estou dizendo? É a gripe, é a gripe. Percebi que a velha ainda estava aguardando uma resposta, falei a primeira desculpa esfarrapada que me veio à mente.

– Eu emprestei uns pergaminhos com _ninjutsus _para sua filha e vim pegar. Onde ela está? – Que foi? Sou um prodígio, mas não pra tudo. Formular desculpas nunca foi meu forte, mas não é que a velha engoliu? E ainda disse que a Sakura estava no quarto com o 'Sai-chan'. Tsc... Essa mulher é sem juízo. Como deixa sua inocente filha de 19 anos sozinha num quarto com uma lombriga tarada? Os pais de hoje em dia não tem o menor cuidado.

Subi as escadas meio cauteloso, não conhecia aquele lugar - era a primeira vez que pisava ali -, risos femininos vinham de um dos quartos. Fiquei em frente a uma porta branca, lá de dentro vinham os risos, risos da Sakura. Acompanhados de palavras sem sentido para mim. Hunf! Hunf! Hunf! Odeio quando não entendo nada. Bati na porta e entrei antes de ouvir a permissão. Sentados no chão estava a Sakura, com um vestido, e a lombriga, que desenhava... A mim?

– Yo, Sasuke-kun. – Disse a Sakura, quando ela me viu caiu na gargalhada novamente, tanto que lágrimas se formavam nos cantos de seus olhos. Olhei mais detalhadamente o desenho que a lombriga segurava com orgulho, ele sorria.

No desenho: Imagine-me fantasiado de tomate e o Orochimaru tentado me comer - não pense besteira, isso já é humilhante o suficiente para que sua mente pervertida precise entrar em ação e piorar tudo de vez. No mesmo desenho havia uma fala em que eu dizia ''Não me coma, Orochi-senpai'.

Sai, você é um grande filho da puta. Pronto, me sinto um pouco melhor agora. Mas ainda não é suficiente.

Meu _mangekyo __sharingan _ativou-se sozinho. Levei a lombriga para o mundo de _Tsukuyomi_, e o torturei cruelmente por algum tempo nesse meu mundinho irreal criado por esse poderoso genjutsu, ele estava acabado - mas eu ainda não me sentia satisfeito.

– Vá com calma, Uchiha-san, eu li num livro que fazer desenhos cômicos dos amigos ajuda a fortalecer laços. – Disse a lombriga após se recuperar. Droga, ele ainda está vivo!

– Não sou seu amigo. – retorqui, com rispidez.

– Mas a feiosa é. E pensar que ela ainda gosta de você. Isso não é vida! Mas é como eu li num livro: _"Morrer de amor é viver dele"._ – Esse cara vive em missões, quando ele arruma tempo para ler? E ainda mais esses livros!

Só um minuto, ele disse que a Sakura _**ainda** _(atenção no ainda, gente) me ama? Não que isso importe pra mim. Não que isso tenha relevância pra mim. Não que eu tenha ficado no fundo feliz e alimentado algumas esperanças idiotas em mim. Claro que não. Se você achou isso, deixa-me refrescar sua memória: Quem voz fala é Sasuke Uchiha, o serzinho lúgubre, lembra? Pronto, agora estamos certos.

– Err... Sasuke-kun? O que você está fazendo aqui mesmo? – Perguntou a Sakura, tirando-me dos meus devaneios que _nada _tinham a ver com ela. Acho importante ressaltar isso.

– Feiosa, só você não percebeu? Todo mundo na vila deve saber por que ele está aqui. Eu li num livro, o Uchiha só pode estar com ciúm... – Interrompi a lombriga antes que ela terminasse. Aquela palavra que estava prestes a ser dita deveria ser proibida na face da Terra. Uchiha e ciú... Cof! Não podem coabitar na mesma frase. Viu? Nem pude escrever a palavra inteira.

– Eu quero os pergaminhos que te emprestei! – Disse, esbaforido. Só que esqueci que não há nenhum pergaminho. – Quero dizer, me empreste alguns pergaminhos de _ninjutsus_.

– Vou pegar alguns pergaminhos, Sasuke-kun. – Disse Sakura, olhando-me de esguelha, estranhando o que eu havia pedido.

Claro: Ela já deve estar achando muito estranho eu ter vindo até a casa dela apenas por causa de um pergaminho idiota. E estará certa se está pensando isso, pois é estranho eu estar aqui. Mas a culpa toda foi de quem? Dela mesma. Hunf! Que fica aceitando qualquer um em casa. Ela e essa mania de confiar nos outros, vai que essa lombriga resolve atacá-la como eu pensei?Nunca se sabe. Um ninja deve sempre estar preparado para todos os tipos de perigos.

– Feiosa, eu estou indo embora. Tenho que treinar amanhã cedo com o Naruto e hoje vou visitar mais amigos. – Disse a esquistossomose. Coitado, se soubesse o fim cruel e merecido do Dobe... – Fique procurando os pergaminhos com o Uchiha-san, eu li num livro que isso aproxima as pessoas de uma forma que depois de nove meses elas são contempladas pela cegonha.

Tsc! Ele quer ter o mesmo destino que o Naruto? Droga! Falando esse monte de coisas sem noção. Não que eu estivesse realmente incomodado com um comentário tolo como esse a ponto de realmente me imaginar pai daqui a nove meses, ou até mesmo fazer 'aquilo' com a Sakura nesse quarto. Claro que isso não passou pela minha cabeça. Hunf!

– Fique mais um pouco, Sai! – Nunca vi uma Sakura tão manhosa. O clima está ficando tenso nesse quarto. Porventura, essa tensão está sendo causada por uma onda enfurecida e demoníaca que mana de mim? Não, claro de não. Isso seria o mesmo que entregar o jogo e declarar aos quatro ventos: Estou com ciúmes. Isso é inconcebível, porque, afinal de contas, cá entre nós, eu nem estou com ciúmes. Sabemos todos.

– Bem que eu queria ficar, Feiosa, mas eu tenho que ir. À noite eu volto para ver seu lindo rosto, mande lembranças à sua mãe - Ele disse. E quando passava por mim, falou algo que apenas eu ouvi, num tom de ameaça. Pobrezinho da esquistossomose, acha que pode me ameaçar, mas no fim o ouvi atentamente: – Se você não agir alguém vai. E esse alguém serei eu. A feiosa não vai te esperar para sempre, tenha isso em mente.

– Ela já me pertence antes mesmo de você descobrir que era homem – Devolvi. Ele sorriu como sempre e não continuou a discussão, saiu. Olhei para Sakura, que estava concentrada na procura dos pergaminhos, por um momento eu me preocupei. Vai que ela escuta essa frase impensada? Mas talvez... Só talvez, não tenha sido tão impensada assim.

Minutos depois a Haruno me entregou dois pergaminhos. Eu os peguei, parecia que nada mais justificaria minha presença ou um motivo para eu estar ali, ao lado dela. Não que eu estivesse interessado em passar o dia na companhia de Sakura, não! Eu havia cumprido minha missão, defendi a honra da Sakura. Posso ir tranquilamente para casa com o orgulho do dever cumprido.

Mas então o paspalho aqui comete a maior idiotice, loucura, babaquice e estupidez da sua vida!

Ao quase sair do quarto dela, voltei-me novamente para a Sakura que acompanhava minha saída com o olhar. Aproximei-me dela rapidamente, e meio descontrolado, meio nervoso, meio impulsivo, meio tudo, eu a puxei para mim e a beijei enquanto estava abraçado a ela.

Serei realista, não foi legal, não. Primeiro porque era nosso primeiro beijo - se eu não contar aquele que tive com Naruto, passado negro; Segundo que mal me encostei nos lábios dela e quase quebramos nossos dentes quando estes se esbarraram; Terceiro - é, tem um terceiro - Meu desespero misturado com a ansiedade dela fizeram daquele beijo um show de horrores, era baba pra cá, dente pra lá. Mas sabe que eu até gostei? Logo pegamos o jeito.

Depois que eu vi o que estava fazendo não deu para parar - não porque meu autocontrole havia ido para Marte, não -, mas sim porque temos que ser responsáveis e assumirmos o que fazemos, e eu aprendi que quando começamos uma coisa, é bom terminá-la. Nada de serviço incompleto. Por isso – talvez uma coisa não tenha nada a ver com a outra – agora Haruno Sakura é posse e propriedade de Uchiha Sasuke. Mesmo que ela não tenha a menor consciência disso.

Não que eu seja possessivo, longe de mim! Se existem duas coisas que eu desconheço são ciúmes e possessividade, pode confiar. Palavra de Uchiha.

Depois que nos separamos, ela sorria pra mim, o rosto dela estava rubro e as mãos tremiam – se inexperiente eu faço isso com ela, imagine quando eu tiver mais prática? Mato a garota de felicidade! Eu não gosto de me gabar, mas sei das coisas e o que não sei aprendo rápido. Aguarde-me, Haruno. Não que eu esteja... Ah, tudo bem. Eu confesso, você já estar lendo essa história tem um tempo e já deve ter percebido onde eu quero chegar: Não importa o que eu diga, não importa o que eu faça e não importa o que eu pense; nunca, nunca mesmo, sequer suspeite que isso tenha alguma relação com a Sakura ou sentimentos que eu tenha por ela. Hunf! Sou inabalável e não sinto nada por ninguém, não amo ninguém. Fim de conversa.

- Sasuke-kun? – ela chamou.

- Diga – respondi imediatamente e todo paspalhão. Sou um mané mesmo. O que não lhe dá o direito de achar o mesmo.

- Quer casar comigo? – ela disse, com a voz firme. O quê? Eu ouvi direito? Ela me pediu em casamento? Ah, que droga! Agora estou profundamente irritado! Claro que não foi por ela ter feito o pedido a mim e não eu a ela. Está estampado em meu rosto que não foi por isso. E, também, claro que não foi pela Sakura ter ferido meu orgulho de homem e pisado no meu machismo. Claro que não.

- É, pode ser – falei como quem aceita um copo d'água. Mas a Sakura nem se abalou, ela me conhece. Sabe como eu sou e mesmo que eu estivesse absurdamente feliz por dentro – só quero deixar claro que não é o caso, óbvio –, ela sabia que eu não iria demonstrar com facilidade.

- Só gostaria de te pedir um favor.

- E qual é?

- Tente controlar um pouco mais os seus ciúmes. – Ah, agora sim eu fiquei ofendido. Eu? Minha pessoa? Com ciúmes? Puffz, nunca escutei tamanho absurdo! Não sei de onde a Sakura tirou tamanha injúria.

- Hey, Sakura, eu não sou ciumento! – me defendi, lógico. Mas ela se limitou a sorrir e unir nossas bocas num beijo breve.

Argh... Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu admito, eu sou ciumento. Pronto. Satisfeitos? Aposto que sim. Mas não sou um ciumento qualquer, não me igualem aos humanos chulos do resto do mundo. Eu, um Uchiha, um prodígio, um gênio e um ninja jounnin JAMAIS seria um reles e insignificante ciumento – por que eu sou, na verdade, mesmo odiando admitir, o ciumento.

**O**wari_!_

**Notas Finais da Autora:**

_Sim, o Sasuke se contradisse o tempo todo. No fim das contas ele admitiu. Será que é bom ter alguém TÃO ciumento assim por perto? Porque lhes asseguro que essa oneshot não mostrou nada dos ciúmes do Sasuke, ele na íntegra é muito pior. ~ autora viajando aqui._

_Um abraço, obrigada por ler!_


End file.
